User blog:Andrew Waltfeld/Episode 8 Thoughts
So, New here. Episode 8 Dislikes So watched episode 8 after Roosterteeth restored life to their web servers. It was impressive. I'll go into what I had issues with first. #What/how/why is both Ruby and Weiss dealing with the large Raven right now. Never really explained. #Pyrrha was a excellent fighter but had little show off time except for Captain America Shield (more on that later). I expected a little bit more out of her because of the expectations. However, It was only a mild dissapointment that probably only happened to let other characters like Nora do their thing. Main Characters Developments Now with that bit of confusion out of the way. I thought Weiss and Ruby's... hasilty repairing the broken fences was apporiate for the situation. They were after all - facing two bosses at once. She still acted a bit pretendious in the episode as well which reflected the fact that while the fence was basically mended, it was incomplete and a work in progress. Blake actually talked... for the first time in ages it seems like. Even smiled a bit. She's one of my favorite characters of the series, perhaps my only real favorite of the main four characters. Yellow would be right behind her in favorites as she has grown on me. Not particular a fan of Ruby or Wiess for various personality reasons. Blake was pretty bad-ass and I like Yang a fair bit because of her fighting style and personality reminds me of Female Starbuck from Battlestar Gallactica. Especially with those Shades of her from the launch episode. Jaune, I quite like and am glad his arc is coming to something useful other than being punted. He's demostrating some leadership abilties which is nice and I suspect his aura powers is going to be defensive in nature. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha is all around that badass little spartan girl. Perhaps the one with the most flexible weapons in the series in my opinon. She is apparently Captain America as well. Her rifle resembles a M1 Granad with a scope on it as well as a spear and sword. She used them pretty effectively and immediately ditch the gun form when both she and Ren's bullets didn't pierce the scorpions shell. Captain America scene was awesome and unexpected. I actually expected her to use her sword form to cut off the stinger. Shipping/Romance As far as shipping goes, I suspect there's be a Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune shipping going on. However, I would much rather like Pyrrha and Jaune to win out in the end. Will that happen? Doubtful since I think Ruby being the main character will win that. Nora Now, onto the main event. The whole star of the show. The one that knocked everyone's socks off. The one who is charge of the epic sloth stealthing and in charge of poking Ren. Nora. Carrying a very large hammer and Grenade launcher into battle, she's explosive and in general seems to be doing things for the sheer fun of it rather than the tactical advantage of doing so. Then again, she might be doing a little bit of both for all I know. She doesn't seem bright enough to do that, but hey, perhaps she just prefers to look like she's having fun. Either way, throughly impressed with her. She seems to have a thing for Ren, and I doubt it's going to pan out in her favor. Favorite Moment: Chess Pieces/New Team Cardinal I figured some things would happen; either each team would choose their own seperate pieces (bishop, rook, horse, queen) or something else. It ended being that people who picked the same thing ended up as a team of four. But it confirmed the theory that some people indeed picked the black pieces. The Black Bishops were choosen by these new team of guys. Could that have some significance that they choose the black instead of the white bishops? I think so. I think they are going to be a pain in the butt to both RUBY and JUNP. Perhaps even go into the Evil route. Well, that pretty much sums up my thoughts for this weeks and past episodes as well. Thoughts/comments appeciated. edit - After watching Episode 8 for the second time and ignoring Nora - I was able to watch Pyrrha battle alot more in the background (since she doesn't do anything really epic) and I'm more happy with the combat scene now. She just got overshadowed becuase of Nora's awesomenss. Category:Blog posts